Croaked
"Croaked" is the Day of the Dead episode of the Nickelodeon animated series . Synopsis Today is Day of the Dead, and the Casagrande family is hard at work getting ready for the festivities, such as Bobby and Hector hanging decorations and Carl spreading marigold petals on the ground. As the family decorates, Ronnie Anne and Sid ask Rosa what she's doing. Rosa says that she's decorating something called an ofrenda, which is a collection of objects placed on a ritual display meant to honor those who have passed away. She elaborates that the ofrenda is for Lazaro, Rosa's father and Ronnie Anne's great-grandfather, and that his favorite things were bowling and tamales, hence why the ofrenda has those two things on display. Sid asks if Day of the Dead is good for pets as well, since Adelaide's pet frog, Froggy, died not too long ago, and Rosa says yes, but before she can further explain the traditions, Ronnie Anne and Sid leave. Inside the Chang apartment, Ronnie Anne and Sid see just how much of a mess Adelaide is over the death of Froggy. The two girls attempt to cheer her up by saying that today is Day of the Dead, which is the time of the year Froggy could come and visit. They explain to Adelaide that they need to make an ofrenda first. Adelaide hands the girls some of Froggy's favorite things, such as his favorite food bacon bits, his favorite movie The Hoppit, a shoestring as a jump rope, a jar of flies, and a lily pad with a big flower. With the ofrenda complete, Adelaide decides to sit and wait for Froggy to return, but when Ronnie Anne and Sid attempt to tell her that Froggy doesn't really come back to life, Adelaide gets sad again, saying that the ofrenda makes her miss Froggy even more. Seeing how they're back to square one again, Sid gets an idea. At Pete's Pets pet store, Pete allows the girls to rent a frog the day, saying that he's a fan of Becca's alligator show. With a frog in their possession, they bring it to the Chang apartment and tell Adelaide that Froggy is here. This make Adelaide happy, and proceeds to spend her entire time with "Froggy". As Adelaide sleeps, Ronnie Anne and Sid proceed to take the frog back to the pet store. When the girls arrive back to the apartment, they discover that Adelaide had fallen in love with the holiday so much, that she wants to do it again, this time with her Great Aunt Milly, Mr. Woodord (which Ronnie Anne and Sid don't know who he is) and Abraham Lincoln. Realizing the situation they put themselves into, the girls proceed to act like those people to make Adelaide happy. The girls proceed to act like Great Aunt Milly, and they quickly consult Carlos, who agrees to act like Abraham Lincoln for Adelaide. As Adelaide works on her ofrenda, she suddenly encounters "Abraham Lincoln" and "Great Aunt Milly", and proceeds to greet them. Not long after greeting them, the three attempt to leave, but their disguises fall off, causing Adelaide to realize that no one really came back (as well as revealing that Mr. Woodford is a dog), causing her to fall into sadness again and resent Day of the Dead. Knowing that they messed up, Ronnie Anne and Sid proceed to consult Rosa, since she's the one with all the knowledge of Day of the Dead. Rosa knocks on Adelaide's door and explains to the little girl that Froggy really did come back. Taking Adelaide to the Casagrande apartment, Rosa explains the true meaning behind Day of the Dead: it's a holiday meant to honor the spirits of those who passed away, and that while they can't see the spirits physically, they can be seen from the heart. This cheers Adelaide up since she now knows what to feel. At that moment, "Froggy" arrives, as well as Pete, who explains that there was a trail of bacon bits that led back to the apartment. Remembering the bonding the frog and Adelaide shared, Sid asks Pete if they can keep the frog, and Pete agrees on a deal that allows him to sit in the splash zone of Becca's alligator show. Later, the Casagrandes and Changs celebrate Day of the Dead together, and Frida tells the families to get ready for a photo. Once the shot is taken, the printed photo reveals the spirits of both Lazaro and Froggy. Suddenly, Ronnie Anne asks where Carl is. Carl, who is revealed to still be spreading marigold petals, finally spreads the last remaining petals in his basket. With his task finally complete, he asks himself where he is. It's revealed that he's in Royal Woods, Michigan, right in front of the Loud House. Category:Day of the Dead Category:Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:2019 releases